


【翻译】狮入羊口

by minisparrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译, 初夜 - Freeform, 女上位, 成人描写, 詹美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisparrow/pseuds/minisparrow
Summary: 含有《冰雨的风暴》剧透。未设置具体的时间、地点。
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 14





	【翻译】狮入羊口

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lions for lambs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260669) by [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler). 



> 含有《冰雨的风暴》剧透。未设置具体的时间、地点。

她身上毫无柔软之处。詹姆并不吃惊。他早就料到，触碰布蕾妮将是一种与以往大不相同的体验。瑟曦的心也许像瓦雷利亚钢铁一样坚硬，然而她的身体甜软、拥抱宜人。布蕾妮则恰恰相反，坚硬的身躯包裹着一颗柔软的心，软得如同熟透了的水果，稍不小心就会碰伤。詹姆突然觉得，也许她当初穿上盔甲就是为了保护这颗柔软的心；没错，她之所以选择那样艰难的道路，也许是因为对于一个没有魅力的女人来说，这世界太残酷了，并无她的容身之所。不可思议的是，正是这样一个女人激起了他的欲望。更不可思议的是她甚至勾起了他的柔情，温柔得与她那颗柔软的心相得益彰。这感情太不可思议了，于是他将它压抑下去，忽视它，直到他相信它不存在。他能理解的只有欲望，即使是对塔斯的布蕾妮，对这样一个妞儿。欲望是他能掌握的东西。  
她没有低头，没有温软地臣服。她爱的方式一如战斗。狂热激烈、深思熟虑、全心全意。她没有瑟曦的矫揉造作，也没有瑟曦的动人之美。瑟曦会呻吟的地方，布蕾妮只是闷哼，瑟曦会呜咽的地方，布蕾妮低声嘶吼。虽然她也害羞，却不是瑟曦那种装出来的羞赧。尽管她骑在他身上，一只手撑着他腹部保持平衡，另一条胳膊却狼狈地遮住乳房。奇怪，以前他总觉得那只是乳头而已。然而这个词，对于现在的她，太粗暴也太卑劣了。对一个为他而战，保护他，此刻热烈地与他融为一体的女人来说，太轻率了。他情不自禁地崇拜她。而崇拜总是将他引向毁灭。  
他为自己曾经嘲笑她而深深懊悔，也许正是他残忍的玩笑才让她在这样的时刻都被羞耻所困扰，竭力保持着矜持。这让他胸中涌起一股奇异的柔情。又或许这柔情始终都在。他无法理解当下的自己。  
他忽然想让她克服羞怯，让她忘我地放下手臂，纵情地骑乘他。他将左手拇指滑向她大腿深处。她的手从胸脯移到胯部来防卫，又再次遮住双乳——不知该先守卫哪一处少女的宝藏，她试图保持矜持，即使是在这样毫无矜持可言的时刻——直到她的手全然滑落，在他手指激起的欢愉中，忘记了所有的体面。  
满足感汹涌而来，原始而强烈。也许他再也不能摆弄武器，但他依然能摆布女人。  
他不知道是什么驱使着他，让他第一次吻了她——那是一种不知名的、自他未曾正视过的灵魂深处涌起的冲动。她变得僵硬，把他推开，但并非没有回应。  
“你为什么要这么做？”她问，他知道她试图显得冷淡、无情，但他听得出她声音中的颤抖，像是受了伤。一个纯洁的吻就伤了她。真像一只被捏得太紧的、熟透了的梨。  
“也许明天我们就死了，”他说，这既算不上回答，却也是可能是唯一真实的答案。她看着他，满脸犹疑，他不能怪她。  
“别骗我，别说你觉得我美，”最后她说。他伤感地笑了。不，他不会这样羞辱她。  
“你的灵魂无疑很美，妞儿，布蕾妮。”  
如果说他吻她的理由已经够让他费解了，那么当她上前把嘴唇贴上他的嘴时，他彻底懵了。他惊讶得地久久呆在那里，太久了，以至于她退后，露出受伤的眼神。换个比他差点的人一定会觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的混蛋，毋宁说，比他好的人会这样觉得。  
“你不想要我吗？”她声音轻得几不可闻。  
“神啊，帮帮我吧，可我要你。”他说，像个溺水的人似的，将她拉向自己。她的身体僵硬、嘴唇生涩，他不该那么激动，不该在刹那间就硬了起来。然而他硬了。  
“詹姆，”她喘息着：“我不……我不会……”她的表情痛苦而困惑。神啊，他想。她真那么纯洁吗？从她的外表和行事判断，他也知道她没有这方面的经验，可她难道就没有一点好奇心，没有一点探索的冲动吗？这本该让他恼火。然而他发现自己温存地抚摸着她，柔声哄慰。  
“没事，”他低语。“布蕾妮，没事。放松。这就对了。让我来，让我来吧。”她颤抖着，手放在他凸出的髋骨上，她默许了，她的肌肉小心翼翼地、渐渐地放松了。“没事，”他再次说，“没事了。”如同安抚一匹受惊的马。  
他远比自己以为的更有耐心。有两次，她受不了了，抽泣着想要脱身，他温柔地爱抚她，指尖沿着她大腿内侧、腹部敏感的肌肤滑动，直到她再也承受不住。最后，当她不知所措地仰起头，他感到她紧紧地包裹住了他。  
“詹姆，我这是……怎么了，求求你。”  
“嘘，这就对了。这才是我的姑娘，来吧，我的小姐。”  
“我不……”她抽泣，摇着头，可即使她不懂，她的身体显然懂得，当感觉来时她叫了出声。她在他身上扭动，在他胯上碾出欢愉，这让已濒临崩溃的他更加失控。他本想抽出来，他无法想象自己会跟瑟曦以外的女人有孩子，可布蕾妮是那么强壮，紧紧地缠绕着他，而她放纵的样子又是那么醉人。  
他终于在她身下丢盔弃甲，随着一阵呻吟，他喷射在她体内。这感觉与他和瑟曦的全然不同。也许是因为新鲜，而更觉甜美。他很高兴，至少他让她尝到了快乐。比起成为战俘，或是彩虹护卫的骑士，他希望她首先懂得欢愉的滋味。  
他醒来时才意识到自己睡了过去。布蕾妮躺在他身旁。她并没有依偎着他，而是面朝他蜷着身子，枕在他伸到她脑袋下的左臂上，虽然近在咫尺，却没有碰他。他知道这是布蕾妮允许她自己摆出的最脆弱的姿势了，他不禁被感动了。她用那双美得惊人的眼睛望着他，他也朝她侧过头去。  
“你为什么要这么做？”他问，如同回应她先前的问题。她注视着他，几乎——如果他的感觉是对的——几乎是热情地。接着她笑了，她的转变简直让他心碎。如果他有心的话。  
“也许明天我们就死了，”她提醒他，他认命地笑了。这根本算不上回答，却也是唯一的答案。

*****  
喜欢的话请给原作者点赞，标题下的英文链接可以直达原作。


End file.
